The Best Laid Plans
by debbie418uk
Summary: When Alan is arrested it's up to Don, Charlie and the team to clear his name.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Laid Plans...**

**Disclaimer: **They're not my characters (unfortunately) :-)

**Summary: **When Alan is arrested it's up to Don, Charlie & the team to clear his name.

**The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry - Robert Burns**

This story is set in 2005 & assumes that Don was born in 1970, Charlie in 1975. That they both graduated high school in 1988 and that they graduated from University in 1991 (Charlie) and 1992 (Don).

PS: If anyone knows where Don went to college I'd love to know...thx.

**Prologue.**

Alan opened the letter and read it slowly a frown on his face. He was alone in the house. Charlie was at school and Don at work so he didn't have to explain to anyone. He walked over to the fireplace, screwed the letter and envelope up in his hand and threw them into the fire. He watched as it was consumed by the flames.

He went in to the kitchen and started preparing dinner, deep in thought. Back fifteen years...to 1990. A lifetime ago. An unpleasant memory and one that seemed to be coming back to haunt him.

**The Crime.**

Two days later. At the Eppes house.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Charlie looked up from what he was working on irritated at the break in his train of thought. "Rats," he thought as he got up to answer it.

The man standing there looked like a salesman. Middle aged, greying hair, worn suit.

"Yes ?" Charlie said.

"Good afternoon," the man said. " I'm looking for Alan Eppes. Is he home ?"

"He's out right now," Charlie said. " He's downtown at a planning meeting. He won't be back for several hours. I'm not actually expecting him until after dinner."

"Oh.. I see," the man answered. "Well could you give him a message for me ?"

" Sure."

The man stepped forward and placed his right hand on Charlie's left shoulder. Before Charlie could react to the intrusion the man punched him hard in the stomach with his other hand. Charlie bent forward gasping for breath. The man leaned forward and spoke softly into Charlie's right ear. "Tell Alan that Philip Breshears was here. Got that ? Breshears."

Charlie nodded weakly still fighting for air.

"Good." He lifted his hand from Charlie's shoulder and punched him on the left cheek. Charlie fell to the floor, his head spinning. The man walked out and closed the door behind him.

It was seven thirty before Alan arrived home. He was puzzled as he pulled up. Charlie's car was in the driveway but all the houselights were out. "Maybe he's with Don," he thought.

He walked up to the front door, unlocked it and then switched on the lights. Several lamps switched on throughout the living room. "Charlie ?" he said as he saw his son. "What are you doing sitting in the dark ?"

Charlie looked up at him, still holding the icepack on his face and holding his right hand across his stomach. " Dad ?"

Alan dropped his dinner leftovers on the table and ran over to where Charlie was sitting on the couch. He knelt down in front of him and moved the hand that was holding the icepack so that he could see Charlie's face. There was a large bruise on Charlie's cheek just under his eye. "What happened ?" he asked. "Who did this to you ?"

"You had a visitor, " Charlie said. "Phillip Bres...something."

"Breshears ?" Alan asked.

"Yes. Breshears. Who is he, dad?" Charlie asked wide eyed. "Why is he looking for you ?"

" It's a long story, Charlie," Alan answered. " From a long time ago. Where are you hurt ?"

"He hit me in the stomach, and the face."

" Let me see." Charlie was reluctant but Alan insisted and when Charlie winced and cried out when Alan pushed on it he pulled Charlie to his feet. " Come on," he said. " I'm taking you to the doctor to get that checked out."

Charlie didn't want to bother but there was no use in arguing. " We need to tell Don about this," he said as Alan pulled him out to the car.

"No!" Alan said firmly. " I'll take care of this, Charlie. This is my business."

After he'd got Charlie tucked up in bed for the night Alan sat by the fire to think. The doctor said that Charlie was bruised but otherwise OK. He'd given him some pain pills which was why he was asleep right now. Strong stuff Percocet.

He sipped slowly from the beer bottle in his hand.

Charlie was not having a great day. He'd started off the morning by arguing with his father about the night before. He still thought that they ought to tell Don about it - whatever it was. Alan had not been at all forthcoming about who this Phillip Breshears was. Then when he'd got to school and was about to start his first class he realized that his notes, and the students homework, were in his briefcase, on the piano, at the house. Wonderful.

Later in the day Larry also hadn't been too helpful reminding him that it was his father's business and when he was ready he would tell him. Nuts!

At two o'clock he decided to call it a day. His classes were done, his face hurt, and his mood had not improved any at all. He stepped out into the sunshine and headed for his car. At least the weather was nice.

As he approched his house he saw LAPD cars parked in his drive and also in the street, their red and blue lights flashing. The black coroners van was also parked in the yard. A police officer was surrounding the house with yellow caution tape.

He parked across the street. "No," he said to himself as he ran from the car to the house, leaving the car door open. He was stopped by a uniformed officer.

"I'm sorry, sir," the officer said firmly, holding him just outside the yellow tape. " You can't go in. This is a crime scene."

"This is my house," Charlie said panicking and pushing against him. "My father..."

Just then the coroner pushed a body out to his van. Encased in a black body bag.

"No!" Charlie said pushing harder against the cop. "No!"

The officer held him firmly then Charlie relaxed as he saw Alan also come out of the house. Except that Alan had his hands behind his back and two plain clothes officers were pushing him towards a marked police car.

"Dad!" Charlie yelled out. "Dad!" He pushed against the police officer again.

Alan looked across at him. "Charlie?" he said as they pushed him into the car. "Charlie. Get hold of Mr Finley. Get my lawyer!" The detectives closed the door on him and one of them walked over to Charlie. He nodded at the uniformed officer who released Charlie.

"And you are ?" the detective asked.

"Charlie," he answered. "Charlie Eppes. This is my house. That's my father."

The detective spoke to Charlie for a few minutes and told him that they would need him to give a statement later. Charlie stood in shock only half listening to what the detective was saying. He watched as the detective went back to the car and they drove away.

He ran back to his car. He had to see Don!

He didn't trust himself to drive far so he parked his car at CalSci and took the bus to Don's office. He was getting more agitated by the minute. Even the elevator up to Don's floor seemed to be taking longer than usual.

He saw Don talking to Megan and made his way towards him. "Don," he was saying. "Don, Don." over and over again.

Don looked over and saw him coming towards him. He started to smile but then he noticed how flustered Charlie looked. Something was wrong. He walked over to him and stopped him by grabbing his arms gently but firmly. Charlie was still stuttering his name. "Charlie," he said. "What is it ? What's wrong."

"It's..it's dad," Charlie stammered out.

"Dad? What's the matter ? Is he hurt ?"

" He's been arrested...for murder!"

**Next: The FBI takes the case.**

There we go. Please give me some reviews.


	2. Phillip Breshears

**The Best Laid Plans...**

**Disclaimer: **They're still not my characters (But I'm OK with that) :-)

"What!" Don said loudly. Megan was aware that her mouth was open and that she was staring but didn't move anyway. Don steered Charlie into the conference room. Megan Reeves, Colby Granger and David Sinclair followed. Don looked up at them and nodded. It looked like he was going to need all the help he could get. Don sat Charlie in a chair. Megan put a cup of coffee in front of him and then joined the others standing behind him. David closed the door quietly.

Don sat down in front of Charlie and looked him straight in the eye. "Charlie," he said quietly but firmly. " I need you to pull yourself together and tell me exactly what's happened. OK ? Charlie ?"

Charlie looked up at him. He was fighting to control his breathing. He nodded. " It...it started yesterday afternoon.." he began. " A man came to the door looking..f..for dad. I...I.." he swallowed hard. It was difficult to control his shaking. " I told him that dad was out...that he wouldn't be back 'til evening. He asked me to give dad a message...and then he...hit me." Charlie said the last two words so softly that Don could barely hear him. It was then that Don noticed the mark on Charlie's face.

"He did that to you ?" Don asked pointing at Charlie. "He hit you in the face ?"

Charlie nodded. "And the stomach," he added quietly. Don glanced at the others as Charlie continued. "He told me to tell dad that Phillip Breshears had come to see him."

"Phillip Breshears ? Was he about dad's age, Charlie ?" Don asked as Megan wrote the name down.

Charlie nodded. " I argued with dad this morning about it. I told him that we should tell you about it but he said that it was his business and that he'd take care of it..." Charlie looked up at Don wide eyed. " I was gonna tell you anyway.." he added.

"Go on," Don said. "What happened next ?"

" I left school at about two and when I got home there were police cars everywhere... They...they were putting yellow tape around the house...There...there was a body..." Charlie was having trouble controlling his shaking hands. Don put his hand on Charlie's to help steady him. Charlie looked up again. " Then they were putting dad in a police car and a detective came over..."

"Did you get his name, Charlie ?" Don asked.

Charlie shook his head. " No...no I...it didn't seem important...he ...he was saying that dad had executed a man...That was the word he used..." Charlie looked at Don with tears in his eyes. "Executed..."

Don frowned. This was not looking good. " This detective," he said. " Did he say anything else ? Who the victim was ?"

"No... he said that I'd have to give a...a statement later and that I...I couldn't go in my house..."

Don nodded. That was standard. It was a crime scene. "What did you do next, Charlie ?"

" I...I came here. I didn't trust myself to drive far so I drove to CalSci and took the bus..." Charlie kept looking down. "I...I didn't know what...what else to...do." Charlie looked up at Don. "Oh!" he said. "Dad told me to call Mr Finley. He wanted his lawyer." Charlie started to get up.

Don put his hand on his shoulder and eased him back down. " It's OK, Charlie," he said " I'll call him. Sit and pull yourself together. We're gonna need your help on this." Charlie nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He was still shaking with emotion but he had managed to steady himself somewhat.

Don looked over at Colby and David. " Get over to Charlie's place," he said standing up. "We are taking over this case. Get our CSI team over there. I want everything."

" We're on it," Colby said as they walked out.

"Don," Megan said. "You won't be able to..."

Don held up his hand to stop her. " I know," he said. "Neither Charlie or I will be able to go near the house or dad," Charlie looked up at him. "Conflict of interest," Don said to him. "If we touch anything it could be slung out of court. However," he continued. "We can help behind the scenes." He looked back at Megan. " I want you to run point with this," he said.

"Sure," she said.

"Get everything we can find on this Phillip Breshears. Any connection that he has with dad. It was some time ago and we don't have his date of birth so you might have to do some digging..."

" I might be able to find it under your father's file. Especially if it was something criminal."

"Hum. Yeah. Charlie, you stay here. I'm gonna call Finley."

Charlie nodded as Don left the room.

When Don returned to the room a few minutes later Charlie had found a pad of paper and a pencil and was frantically scribbling equations. Don looked over his shoulder for a moment as he went to sit down. It was greek to him. It might not even be relevent but it was helping Charlie to calm himself down. Don sipped his coffee, his thoughts racing. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't be out at the scene. He needed to be doing something, preferably something physical. Like beating up on Breshears, he thought.

Megan came bursting back into the room. " I've got him!" she said waving a printout. Don and Charlie turned to face her as she continued. " It was February 1990,"

" We were at college," Charlie said. " And mom was with me."

" It was quite a big trial at the time. This guy Breshears was an independant contractor and one of his buildings collapsed killing eight people and injuring dozens more. There were allegations of his substituting inferior materials and he was held liable."

" What's that got to do with dad ?" Don asked.

" Your father was one of the city planners who had helped design the building. He was the DA's chief witness against this guy. Breshears got twenty five years with no parole."

" Then what's he doing out now ?" Don said. " Even my math is up to that."

" Don't know. He was released two weeks ago. I've sent for the paperwork from the jail as well as the original case files. Thought that Charlie might be able to look into it. The defense said that the design was at fault."

" I'll get Larry to help me," Charlie said. " This is more his field than mine."

" So this guy Breshears is looking for payback," Don said.

" It looks that way," Megan said. " His wife left him and moved away with his teenage son. I'm still trying to track them down. It looks like she might have gone back to her maiden name and changed her son's name too. But I'll find them," she added.

" So he gets some guy off the street, frames dad for murder, and then watches as he goes to jail. We need to find this Breshears and get the truth out of him," Don said.

" I've got a BOLO out on him. If he's around we'll find him," Megan said.

Colby Granger walked back into the room. " We've already found him," he said.

" Great," Don said standing up. " We..."

Colby held up his hand. " No you don't understand. He never went anywhere. He's the dead guy."

**Next: The noose tightens.**

PS: BOLO is police lingo for Be On the Lookout FYI :-)


	3. Alan's statement

**Disclaimer: **They're still never gonna be my characters.

Don sat down, dumbfounded. This revelation had just torpedoed his entire theory. Phillip Breshears was dead and apparently Alan had killed him. Don shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could not accept that.

"That doesn't make sense," Charlie said what the others were thinking. " What kind of revenge plot involves killing yourself ?"

"Dave has gone down to the ME's office. I don't know if they've done the autopsy yet but he's gonna talk to the ME anyway," Colby continued. "LAPD was quite happy to give us the case when they heard that the father of an agent was involved. Our CSI people are going over the house now. They'll get the photos and preliminary reports to us ASAP. They found this at the scene." Colby handed Don a letter sealed in a plastic bag. "Only Alan's and Breshears prints on it," he added. " Oh and LAPD are bringing Alan here for interrogation. He should be here soon."

" Let me know when he gets here," Megan said. " I'll take care of that."

"LAPD are also bringing over the evidence and photos that they collected earlier. They should be here anytime now."

Don nodded. He read through the hand written letter:

"Alan Eppes. You ruined my life. Took my business and my family away from me. I will take your family away from you. You will pay. PB"

" The detective said that that letter along with the attack on Charlie made for a pretty strong motive," Colby said.

Don glared at Colby. "My father didn't kill this man!" he snapped. " No matter what it looks like."

" I know," Colby said. " It just looks bad, that's all."

" I'm sorry," Don said. " I didn't mean to take this out on you."

" What if I don't mention that he attacked me ?" Charlie asked.

" It's too late," Don said. "Besides dad probably already mentioned it in his statement. If you contradict it it will look even worse. The best thing that you can do is check out the ballistics report when we get it and go over those old files from 1990 and check their data from the trial."

Charlie nodded silently.

"OK," Don said. " I want to know every visitor he ever had in the jail. Any phone calls in or out. And find his wife and son. Someone helped him do this. He didn't do it alone. Someone else pulled that trigger and I want to know who."

" Right," Colby said and left the room.

" Well, " Charlie said going to the computer. " I can start on that ballistics report. At least I can program in the layout of the ...er... crime scene." He started entering the data in preparation for the forensics.

David walked in. " Alan's here," he said.

"Right," said Megan. " I'll get with him in interrogation room one." She left and Don looked at David who was looking awkward.

"What did the ME have ?" Don asked.

"Nothing much yet," David answered. "He'll be doing the autopsy in the morning." Don looked at him. David held up his hand. " Oh I know," he said. " Dr. Swanson and I have already been around and around on this. Quote..."The cause of death is a gunshot wound to the back of the head. You can have the rest in the morning." Unquote. I figured I'd go over there first thing."

Don nodded. He knew Swanson. Great ME but you couldn't rush him. Argue too much and you could end up further back in the line. "See if you can help Colby," he said. "We've got to find Breshears' accomplice."

"Sure," David said and left the room.

"You OK for a while ?" Don asked Charlie.

Charlie looked up from the computer and nodded. "This will keep me busy for an hour or so," he said. "Where are you going ? "

"Just to the observation room," Don answered. " To see dad."

Charlie nodded. " Sure you ought to ?" he asked.

"No. But I'm going anyway." He laid his hand briefly on Charlie's shoulder and then headed to the observation room and turned on the TV monitor and sound. He sat, watching his father as Megan questioned him. Mr Finley, his lawyer, was sitting next to him.

"OK, " Megan was saying. " You've been advised of your rights and you have your lawyer present. I understand that you are willing to give a statement, Mr Eppes."

" I have nothing to hide," Alan answered.

"Well then if you'd like to tell me what happened, in your own words."

"It all started on Monday, when I got a letter from Phillip Breshears,"

"Is this the letter," Megan said showing Alan a copy of the letter that Colby had given Don.

"No. It says the same thing except that the one I had was signed and I burned it in the fireplace. I've never seen that one before."

"OK. Go on."

"Then on Wednesday...yesterday, I came home in the evening and found that Breshears had been to the house and that he'd attacked Charlie."

"Your youngest son," Megan said being very formal. "Charles Eppes."

"Yes. Breshears had hit him and told him to give me the message."

"Did this make you fearful for your safety, or for your family's safety ?"

"Well yes, a little."

"And yet you chose not to go to the police with this."

Don sat watching in silence, fists clenched tight with tension. He knew that Megan had to do this but he hated to watch. But at the same time he couldn't stop himself from watching...

"It didn't seem necessary at the time," Alan continued.

"I see. Go on."

"Then this morning, just after eleven, Breshears came back to the house. He knocked on the door and I answered it. He asked to come in and I let him. As I turned someone grabbed me from behind and jabbed me in the neck with what I presume was a hypodermic needle."

"Did you see the other person ? Can you describe them ?"

"No. The next thing that I remember was when the police came in and Breshears was dead on the floor and they arrested me."

"So Breshears came to the door and you just let him in ? Despite the threats and the violence that he'd shown towards your son earlier. "

"When you put it like that it doesn't seem very smart."

"Do you have anything to add, Mr Eppes ?"

Alan shook his head. " I didn't kill him. I've always taught my sons that violence isn't the answer."

Megan nodded and gathered her papers together. "Thank you Mr Eppes," she said as she left the room. She joined Don in the observation room.

" I thought you'd be up here," she said smiling.

"What do you think ?"

"Well I believe he's telling the truth, of course. The trick is proving it. The LAPD didn't take a blood sample. We can take one before we send him back to the jail but it's probably too late. Whatever they used is more than likely already out of his system. I'll call the jail. We'll make sure that he gets a cell to himself and that he's kept away from the general population. Other than that there's nothing we can do until tomorrow when we start to get the forensic reports together. I should have the archives from 1990 by tomorrow too, they said they'd overnight them. I suggest that you take Charlie and go home and try to get some rest."

"Sleep ? You must be joking."

"Neither one of you will be any good to us tomorrow if you don't."

She was right, of course. And Don knew it.

"Look, I'll go over to the house and get some clothes for Charlie and then meet you at your place later. OK ?"

Don nodded. "Thanks," he said. Megan patted him on the shoulder and left to finish processing Alan and to get a blood sample taken from him for testing.

Don walked back to the main conference room where he'd left Charlie who was just finishing up on the computer.

"Hey, " Charlie said. "How'd it go ?"

Don held up his hand and waved it from side to side. "Not great but not bad either. Dad told Megan how he'd been drugged and the next thing he knew was when the police were there."

"Did he see who did it ?"

Don shook his head. "Nope. That ball's firmly in our court. Are you about done ?"

" I can't do any more until I get the data in, so yes."

"Well come on. Let's go home and try to get some rest. We're gonna have a busy day tomorrow."

"I have no home," Charlie said. "Or clothes, or anything else for that matter. My car. But that's at CalSci. Gee I can do a Larry and live in my office."

Don smiled at him. "Megan's going by your place to get some of your stuff. You're gonna be stuck at my place for a while, bro'."

" I'll take the couch. I fit better on it than you do."

**Next: Unraveling the frame.**


	4. Gathering the evidence

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine. yada yada yada :-)

It proved to be an interesting evening. Neither one of them felt like cooking so leftover pizza became the dinner of choice and neither one really felt like doing anything else either. It just wasn't the same without Alan around.

Megan turned up just after eight with Charlie's clothes. Charlie wasn't sure how he felt about her rummaging around in his things but he didn't have a lot of choice in the matter either. Neither he or Don could go anywhere near the house without compromising the investigation.

Charlie called Amita and she agreed both to take his friday classes for him and to ask Larry to meet with him to check out the building designs from the 1990 case.

Don brought Charlie a pillow and blanket at ten and Charlie sprawled on the couch with the TV on. Don sat in the recliner and they both sat trying to unwind.

"Don ?" Charlie said.

"What ?"

"Do you think we'll be able to, you know, prove what happened ?"

"We'll prove it. Get some sleep. We're gonna have to go over the evidence tomorrow. It's going to be a long day."

"Easier said than done. Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing dad being put in the police car and the body being taken out." Charlie yawned. " I'm tired but I can't drop off to sleep."

"Yeah."

"How do you deal with it, Don ?"

" I don't really. I've just learned to push it away 'til later. 'Til after the case is done. "

" Wish I could do that."

"No you don't, Charlie," Don thought. " Because it takes practice and that means exposure."

" It's harder when it's family, " Don said out loud.

"Yeah."

It was after one o'clock when Charlie finally fell asleep. Don switched off the TV and went to bed himself. "Wish I could take my own advice," he thought staring at the ceiling.

Don woke up just after seven to the sound of the shower running. He sat bolt upright in bed before he remembered that Charlie was there and then he flopped back on the pillow. The last time he looked at the clock it was two am. Gee a whole five hours. He crawled out from under the covers and headed for the kitchen to make some coffee. He sat at the kitchen table and dozed as the coffee brewed.

Charlie walked in, half dressed, rubbing his hair with a towel. "Got any gel ?" he asked. He looked tired too.

Don opened one eye and glared at him. "What you see is what you got," he said still resting his head on his hand.

" I'll take that as a no then," Charlie said.

Don poured himself a cup of coffee and took a quick sip. "Done with the shower ?" he asked.

"All yours."

They got breakfast on the way (and more coffee) and arrived at the FBI building just after eight o'clock. Colby and Megan were already in the conference room sorting out files and pinning photographs up on the wall. It looked like Charlie's room when he was working on something, Don thought. There were papers everywhere.

Megan looked at them and smiled when they entered. "We're just getting it all sorted out," she said. "There's some stuff from the LAPD which they brought by last night and then there's also some more from our CSI team which they dropped off this morning. Duplicates of some of it of course. We've put the ballistic reports over by the computer for Charlie, the 1990 files are in those two boxes," she gestured at one of the tables. "I've got the printouts from the jail and Colby's got the blood splatter photographs and the GSR reports. David's at the ME's office with Dr Swanson," she added.

Don nodded. His team were nothing if not efficient. Charlie was staring at the crime scene photos pinned up on the walls. "Hey Charlie, " Don said. Charlie looked at him and refocused. "Try not to think about that. Concentrate on the ballistics."

Charlie nodded and went towards the computer. "Right," he said at he sat down and started opening the files. He had two - one from the FBI's team and one from the LAPD. The FBI one had more in it so he started with that one.

Don walked over to Colby. "Let's see what we have," he said.

When David Sinclair walked in at ten thirty everyone was busy pouring over the paperwork. Larry had arrived and he and Charlie were bent over blueprints spread out on the table, deep in a discussion about stress points and angles that he only partially understood. Don looked up as he came in and he walked over to where Colby and Don had their own pile of paperwork.

"What's the word from Swanson ?" Don asked.

"Well the cause of death was, of course, the gunshot wound but there was something else."

"Oh ?"

"Yeah. Dr Swanson said that whoever killed him did him a favor. He was so riddled with cancer that he would've been dead in about a month anyway. Liver was almost completely shot."

"Well that explains a few things," Colby said.

" Including why he was out," Megan said waving a sheet of paper as she approached. "They gave him an early release on compassionate grounds."

"Great, " Don muttered.

"I think that I've tracked down his wife," she continued. "There was one number that Breshears repeatedly called right up to the time he was released. It's registered to a Mary Folsom. She lives on Alexandria just off Wilshire. I'm going to go see her now."

" I'm coming with you," Don said. " I've got to get out and do something or I'll go crazy. Paperwork might suit Charlie but it drives me nuts." Megan looked at him quizzically. "I'll behave, I promise." he said putting on his jacket.

Colby and David looked at each other as they left.

The years had not been kind to Mary Folsom. She sat in her kitchen nervously smoking a cigarette and sipping on a cup of coffee as Don and Megan stood in front of her. Her hair was bleach blond with dark roots and she looked much older than her 57 years. "I don't know what you're taliking about," she was saying. " I ain't heard from Phil since he was put away. I changed my name and moved."

"The 'phone records from the jail..." Don said.

"Are screwed up!" she snapped. " I tell ya I never spoke to him. Ever!"

"Well he was calling someone at this number," Don continued.

"Does anyone else live here, Mrs Folsom ?" Megan asked.

Mary looked thoughtful and fidgeted with her cup.

"They're not in any trouble," Don said. " We just need to ask them a few questions, that's all."

"This is important," Megan said. "If you'd rather talk downtown..."

Mary shot them a worried look. "My son," she said quietly. "Mark."

"Is this Phillip Breshears son ?" Don asked.

"Yes but he goes by Folsom now. Same as me."

"Do you know where your son is now ?" Megan asked.

Mary shook her head. "He took off about two weeks ago. Ungrateful brat. Ain't heard from him since."

Megan and Don exchanged looks. "If you hear from him I would appreciate it if you would give me a call at this number," Don said handing her a card.

Outside Don spoke his mind. "That's about the time that Breshears got out. Looks like we may have our accomplice." he said as he got behind the wheel of his SUV.

"Now all we have to do is find him."

**Next: Forensics and Designs.**


	5. The forensics

Sorry for the delay. It was super bowl :-)

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters yada yada yada

"Put a couple of agents on her doorstep," Don said as they drove back to the office.

"You don't trust her either?" Megan grinned as she got out her 'phone.

" I don't think she's telling us the whole truth. I think she knows where junior is," he said. "And maybe she'll be stupid enough to lead us to him."

Megan made the call and then hung up and immediately dialled another number.

"Who are you calling now ?" Don asked.

"The lab," she replied. " With any luck they;ll have the results from Alan's blood test. I asked them to put a rush on it." she added. "Hey, Pete," she said into the 'phone. "It's Megan. Wondered if you had anything on that blood sample I gave you last night."

Don glanced at her as he drove trying to read her expression.

"Uh huh," she said. "Great. Fax it over to the office will you ? Thanks." she hung up the 'phone and slipped it into her bag. "Well he got the results back. It was ketamine hydrochloride. Found some traces by the injection site."

" I'm all the wiser now. What's ketamine hydrochloride ?" Don asked as he pulled into a parking space. They continued talking as they walked into the building.

" It's mainly used by vets as an anesthetic. Can be used on humans too. It's one of the "date rape" drugs, like rohypnol, with much the same effects."

"Vets ? Might be a good idea to check for any thefts in the last month or so," Don said as the elevator doors closed. " Go back to when the phone calls started from Breshears."

Don headed for the conference room and Megan headed for her desk. As he entered the room Don noticed that Larry had left and that Charlie was busy setting up a computer with a view screen ready to show what he'd come up with. A transparent view of part of a building was circling on the screen showing a large arch. "What ya got ?" Don asked sitting down where he could see. Colby and David also walked over to watch.

Charlie glanced up at him and smiled. "OK," he said. "Larry had a class so he had to go but we ran several simulations on the hotel collapse and I believe that I can tell you exactly what happened, and why." Charlie turned and pointed at the screen which was showing the view of a large room with an arch that extended completely across. "This is a cut out showing the hotel lobby. This arch is the key." He waved his hand across the screen. "Although it looks decorative it was a vital part of the design. Both sides of the arch and the supporting girders in the middle underneath the decorative awning were key to supporting the upper floors. As the building was designed, as dad designed it, it was structually sound. But when inferior materials were substituted it ruined the integrity of the overall support, like a domino effect."

"So by taking short cuts in this one area it brought down the whole row." Don said.

"Exactly. The hotel had been open for a week before the collapse but what was different on this occasion was that there was a large convention and the building was full to capacity. With the extra guests plus the additional staff on duty at the same time the structure failed." Charlie pushed a button on the computer and the simulation showed the arch falling in on itself. "This would not have happened if the original materials, as specified on the plans, had been used. The design was sound, the execution wasn't."

"We've got something too," David said.

"Yeah," said Colby. I checked out the gunshot residue on Alan's clothes and hands and it was consistant with him having fired the fatal shot except for one area on his right hand," he passed a photograph across the table to Don. "There was no GSR on the back of his hand."

"So someone else was holding his hand, and the gun," Don said.

"Right."

"Also," David added. "If you look at the blood splatter on the wall behind him there's a void in the pattern," he handed Don another photograph. "Where someone was standing.'

"Why didn't the LAPD see this ?" Charlie asked.

"Because they didn't want to bother," Don said. "As far as they were concerned they had an open and shut case so they didn't look any further."

"That's not right," Charlie said.

"No, but that's life."

"We also found a partial footprint in the blood," David said. "There's not very much of it but we should be able to match it to a shoe if we find one."

"Did you find anything in the ballistics, Charlie ?" Don asked.

Charlie was sitting at the computer and he hit a few keys and a different program booted up showing two figures, one kneeling and the other sitting. "The only scenerio that fits with the data," Charlie said, " would be if...if dad was sitting in the chair and Breshears was kneeling in front of him, almost in his lap, with his head practically touching the muzzle of the gun."

"That doesn't make sense, " said Colby. "No one would willingly get into that position. You'd have to be standing over someone to execute them in that fashion. Like this," he said striking a pose.

"Precisely," Charlie said. "But the angles were all wrong. This was the only position that fit with the data."

"OK," Don said firmly. "So what we have is that Breshears was dying so he decided to get his revenge on dad by orchestrating his own murder with dad as the perpetrator. His accomplice, probably his son Mark, drugged dad, positioned him in the chair, placed the phony letter on the table and then pulled the trigger while Breshears obligingly got into position to make it look like an execution. He then called 911 and left the house." Charlie looked at him. "Yeah the call came from your place. I guess he didn't want dad to wake up before the police arrived."

Megan came in with several printouts. "Your hunch was right, Don," she said. "Blumhorst Veterinary Hospital had a break in last month. Sloppy job. Lots of prints but our boy Mark isn't in the system so no hits. We'll be able to check when we pick him up. There was a hit on an Elizabeth Russell, though. She has a minor record but they never picked her up on this. Couldn't find her right away and very little was missing so it got cold cased. I pulled her and Mark's DL info but her address isn't current and Mark listed mom's address."

" Girlfriend ?"

"Could be. I've added her to the BOLO."

Don's 'phone rang. "Eppes," he said answering it.

"What's up," Colby asked as Don put his 'phone away.

"Mom's on the move," Don said.

**Next: The hunt is on.**


	6. So close and yet so far

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine etc etc etc

Don started for the door.

"Can I come ?" Charlie asked picking up his laptop. "I might be able to help," he added.

Don looked around the room. It wasn't easy staying in a room full of crime scene photos, especially if that crime scene was your own living room. "Sure," he said. "But you stay in the car. We don't know how dangerous this Mark Folsom is."

Charlie nodded and followed them out. "Do we have enough to get dad out ?" he asked as they made their way outside.

"We have enough for the element of doubt," Megan answered. "We really need the accomplice to seal the deal and get him released."

As they got onto their vehicles, David and Colby in one and Don, Megan and Charlie in the other, Don got out his 'phone and called the two agents who were following Mrs Folsom. After a moment he hung up. "She went to a house on Boulder Street off Soto," he said. "She's still inside."

"Right," said Megan as she pulled out into traffic. In the back seat Charlie had positioned himself sideways so that he could open his laptop. He was busy pulling up maps as they drove so that he could be ready when needed.

When they arrived Mrs Folsom's car was still parked outside the house. Don and his team pulled up where they could watch. Colby walked over to Don's car and stood by it watching. A few minutes later Mrs Folsom came out alone and got back into her car. Don spoke to the two agents who had followed her originally. "Peterson ?" he said into the intercomm. "Follow at a distance. When she gets to her destination pick her up and take her back to the office."

"Right."

Don watched as the other agents car pulled out.

Colby leaned into the window. "What now ?" he asked.

"We wait and see who pops out," Don said.

They didn't have long to wait. Mere moments later a slim woman with dyed red hair left the building looking nervous. She was wearing a fluffy white jacket and black jeans. Colby pulled off his tie and tucked it in his pocket as he followed her to the bus stop. David, meanwhile, went around the back of the house. The back door was unlocked and he slipped inside. Moments later he came back out. "It's empty," he told Don.

" OK and for the record you didn't just do that," Don said.

"Do what ?" David replied innocently as he got back into his SUV.

Don smiled and he and Megan exchanged looks. "That's Elizabeth," Megan said passing the DL printouts to Don. Don nodded as the bus arrived and Elizabeth and Colby got on board.

"Here we go," he said.

They followed at a distance as the bus headed eastward. They left the residential areas and headed into an industrial park. Eventually Elizabeth got off and Colby followed, keeping his distance. Don and the team followed Colby. Charlie was looking around scanning the area. "Lots of hiding places here," he said. "Several warehouse buildings. I'll run an algorithm with a Bayesian analysis to try to narrow it down."

Suddenly Colby was coming back towards them. "Lost her," he said . "I had to stay back so she wouldn't spot me and I lost her between those two buildings back there." He pointed to a cluster of warehouses.

"Charlie ?" Don said.

Charlie looked up from his computer. "I programmed in several variables. Ease of access but away from the main road, back door for escape, lack of traffic in and out etc. and I've narrowed it down to three of the buildings in the area. One is way over on the other side so that leaves us with these two." He passed the laptop over to Don and showed him the map on the screen. Two warehouses were highlighted. "These two are the only ones that fit all the criteria," he said.

Colby looked over his shoulder at the map. "That one's the one on the left," he said pointing at one of the two. " I'm not one hundred percent certain but I think she turned the other way. I just caught a glimpse as I turned the corner but she had disappeared by the time I got there."

"This one then," Don said pointing to the map. "You and David take the back. We'll take the front. Charlie stay here," he added as he got out of the SUV. Charlie watched as they skirted the buildings and headed out of sight. He hated this part.

When they got to the warehouse Don spoke quietly into the intercomm. "We'll go in soft," he said. "We need him alive and talking so I don't want anyone spooking him into a gunfight." Don checked the door. It was unlocked. "On three," he said.

Suddenly Colby spoke into the intercomm. "Hold up," he said. "Elizabeth's coming out."

"Let her go," Don said. "We'll pick her up later."

Don and Megan went in quickly and quietly closing the door so as not to let the sun stream in. There were boxes stacked everywhere. "Too many hiding places," Don thought. Megan split off to the left and Don went to the right. Both of them hugged the wall and stopped at every corner. They met up with David and Colby and started to check the interior. In the center of the room was an office. A bare lightbulb was lit but they couldn't see anyone inside. There was only one door to the office.

The four agents watched from behind a large crate. "It's the only place he can be," Colby said.

"Doesn't look like he knows we're here," Megan said.

Don moved towards the door, staying low followed by the others. David and Colby on one side, he and Megan on the other. They burst into the room. Huddled on the floor, in the corner, was Elizabeth Russell !

**Next: Charlie gets too close.**


	7. capture and freedom

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Not now. Not ever (sigh)

Don swore loudly as he holstered his weapon. Megan picked Elizabeth up and was putting handcuffs on her. Don glared at Colby. "Elizabeth," he said. "Or a skinny guy in a red wig ?"

"Sorry," Colby said. " We were hiding behind another building. It looked like her. Red hair, white jacket."

Don turned to Elizabeth. "Where did he go ?" he said.

" Dunno," she answered. " We just had this plan cooked up in case you lot were on to him that's all. He didn't say where he was going."

Megan pulled her towards the door. "Well you had better come up with something," she said. "We've got you for accessory to murder and conspiracy."

They pulled her around to where they had parked their vehicles. David called in a BOLO on Mark Folsom. As they rounded the corner Don stopped dead in his tracks. His SUV was gone ! "Charlie !" he said.

Charlie had been idly looking around as Mark Folsom came around the corner. He watched wide eyed as Mark pulled off the red wig and the white jacket and threw them in a dumpster by the side of the road. Suddenly Charlie realized that he was heading right towards the SUV. Charlie closed his laptop and ducked down in the back seat out of sight. The key was dangling from the ignition where Megan had left it in case he needed the AC but Charlie couldn't grab it without being seen. He pulled his 'phone out of his pocket and put it on silent as Mark Folsom opened the drivers door. The engine roared into life and Mark drove off . Charlie lay down on the floor behind the seats and tried to control his breathing. A few minutes later his 'phone vibrated in his hand. Don. Charlie opened the phone and held it tight to his ear.

"Charlie!" Don said into his 'phone as he stood in the open. "Where are you ?"

"In the back of the car," Charlie whispered holding his hand over the 'phone to muffle the sound.

"OK Charlie," Don said softly. "Keep the 'phone open and keep quiet, OK ?"

"OK."

Don spoke to the others. "Mark took the car and Charlie's in the back seat," he said covering his 'phone. "Megan, call for back up and get Elizabeth back to the office." Megan got her 'phone out and called for a ride as Colby, David and Don ran for the other vehicle. Colby got behind the wheel, Don in the passenger seat and David in the back as Don spoke quietly into the 'phone. "Charlie," he said. "Don't answer, just listen. We're going to track you using the GPS so stay quiet we're coming. Hang in there, buddy," he added.

In the back seat David spoke up, his own 'phone to his ear. " He's headed for the 710 freeway going south," he said. "Probably headed for route 60 or interstate 5."

Colby nodded and pulled away from the curb. Don held his 'phone to his ear and tried not to think about what was happening with Charlie. It was quiet on the line, which was a good sign, he thought.

As they raced towards the freeway David spoke again. "He's turned east on 60," he said.

"Right," Colby answered gunning the engine.

"We're not far behind you," Don spoke into his 'phone.

Colby turned right on Eastern and headed straight for the freeway, bypassing the 710 and taking a more direct route. Seconds later he turned onto route 60 and sped up, expertly dodging in and out of the traffic flow.

"He's just passed the 605," David said. "Still on 60."

"We're almost on him, " Colby said. "Should have him in sight soon."

"Don't get too close," Don said. " I don't want him getting in a wreck with Charlie in the car." Colby nodded and slowed just a little.

"He's turning." David said. " On Hacienda, slowing down."

In the back of the vehicle Charlie noticed that they were turning and slowing down. He craned his neck to catch a glimpse out of the window and saw the logo of a gas station. He hunched down trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible as the car came to a halt and Mark turned the engine off and got out of the vehicle.

Charlie hardly dared to breathe as Mark slammed the driver's door. Suddenly the back door snapped open and Mark grabbed Charlie by the collar and pulled violently, yanking him out of the vehicle. Charlie dropped the 'phone and cried out in pain as he landed in a heap on the ground. Mark grabbed Charlie by his shirt and pulled him upright so that they were face to face, Charlie with his back to the car. The gun that Mark was holding was just inches from Charlie's face.

"Who the hell are you !" Mark said angrily.

"I...I'm just a professor.." Charlie stammered. " I teach applied math at CalSci." Charlie held his hands up just below shoulder level, palms out. "This is my brother's car," he added.

Before Mark could say anything else Colby drove into the gas station and squealed to a halt several feet from where Mark and Charlie were standing. Don, Colby and David got out of the SUV, guns drawn, and the few people that were around ran for the safety of the store. David moved to the right, Colby to the left, while Don took the middle.

Mark reached forward with his left hand and grabbed Charlie by the hair pulling him around so that he was between him and Don. Charlie winced in pain as Mark pulled his head back exposing his throat. Mark held the gun to the side of Charlie's neck pressing the muzzle of the gun under Charlie's jaw. "Stay back ! " he yelled. "I'll kill him if you come any closer. Drop your guns!"

Don placed his gun on the ground in front of him, Colby and David kept their weapons trained on Mark. "Listen man," Don said smoothly, " you've got nowhere to go. Don't make things worse for yourself."

" I have nothing to lose," Mark snapped. " I killed my father !"

" Your father was dying anyway," Don said keeping Mark's attention on him. " You saved him a lot of pain. He forced you to do it."

"Yes he did," Mark was getting upset. He sniffed and used his gun hand to wipe his nose. " I didn't want to do it."

Don took a half step forward, Mark jammed the gun back into Charlie's neck. Don froze in place.

" Exactly," Don said. " You just did what your father told you to do. No one can blame you for that. Put the gun down and let him go and we'll talk to the DA for you. " Don's mind was racing. This kid could go either way and neither Colby or David were close enough to take him and it was too open for them to get close.

"What'll happen to me ?"

" There were extenuating circumstances," Don said calmly. " You were helping your dad out. A jury will take that into consideration. You might not even do time."

" Really ?" Mark's hand was wavering.

"Yeah but you must give it up now. Don't add kidnapping and other charges to the mix."

Mark was thinking about it.

"Come on." Don thought. "Come on."

After what seemed like an eternity Mark dropped the gun and let Charlie go. Charlie moved forward as Colby handcuffed Mark and took him to their vehicle.

Don picked his gun up and put it away and stepped forward to Charlie who was shaking, standing with his head down and his hands covering his face. Don grabbed Charlie by both arms. "You OK ?" he asked. " He didn't hurt you ?"

Charlie shook his head and looked up at Don. "No...no I'm fine,' he said. "Is it over ?" he asked shakily.

Don guided Charlie around to the front passenger side and sat him inside. "Almost," he said. "We have to get statements from everybody involved and then we can call the DA's office and get dad released. Then there'll be court, unless they cop a plea."

"Did you mean what you said ?" Charlie asked. "About him doing no time."

"Not if I can help it," Don answered. "This was dad he was trying to frame. If I have my way he'll do 20 to life. There's other charges remember. Conspiracy, grand theft auto, kidnapping..."

"But he didn't know that I was in the car."

"Doesn't matter. It's still a federal offence." Don closed the door. "Let me put some gas in this thing and we'll get back to the office. With any luck we'll be able to pick dad up tonight."

When they got back to the office Megan and Colby were already getting statements from Elizabeth and Mark and David was getting a statement from Mary Folsom.

Don and Charlie sat at the table in the kitchen drinking coffee. It had been a stressful week for all of them. It was harder when things got personal.

Megan walked in smiling. "They're all singing like canaries," she said. " Do you want to call the DA or shall I ?"

" I'll do it," Don said. "This is a call I've been waiting to make."

Megan stayed in the room with Charlie and poured herself a cup of coffee as Don went to make the call. " I don't know why we drink this stuff," she said. " Gonna kill ourselves one day with it."

"Not unless you pour it over your head," Charlie said. "And then of couse it would be the hot liquid not the coffee per se. Statistically, coffee is very safe. The chances of you having any problems associated with coffee drinking is very small. It's inevitable given the number of studies that from time to time researchers suggest a link between coffee and certain conditions. However, the overall picture suggests that there's no risk and that you mustn't take notice of certain cases in isolation which don't always take confounding factors such as lifestyle and diet into consideration. When you allow for these when analysing epidemiological research you avoid the false positive results. Not only is coffee not a risk factor, " he added. "But research shows that it may actually have a protective effect against the development of certain diseases such as Alzheimers."

"Wow," Megan said. "That's nice to know. But does that apply to this ?" she said smiling and holding up her cup.

"I'm not sure," Charlie said grinning. " I'd have to analyse it specifically and I'm not sure that I want to know," he said looking into his own cup.

Don walked back in as they were laughing. He was glad to see Charlie smiling again. "It'll be a little while for them to do the paperwork," he said. "But we should be able to pick dad up from county lock up in about an hour."

"That's great," Charlie said. "How long before I get my house back ?"

"Probably another week at least," Don smiled as Charlie groaned. " Just as well we get along," he said.

" We do now," Charlie said. "No offence but I still want to get back to my own place and stuff."

"None taken. Let's go by the ATM before we get dad," Don said. "I think he'd appreciate being taken out to dinner."

It was the following Thursday before the DA's office removed the crime scene tape and let Charlie back home. Then he and Don spent the weekend painting and cleaning up the blood left behind. Charlie replaced the chair with a new recliner while Alan stayed with friends until they had the house cleaned up. He wanted to help but Don and Charlie insisted on him staying away - although Alan insisted that he didn't actually remember much about that day thanks to the after effects of the drug.

The following Monday Alan moved back in and Don came over for their first "home cooked" meal since the start of the affair. After they'd eaten Don and Charlie even managed to do the dishes without arguing. A miracle according to Alan.

Charlie briefly scanned the chess board and moved his knight. Don and Alan conferred and moved their bishop. Charlie grinned and moved his rook across. "Checkmate," he said.

"OK," Alan said. "That's the third time in a row. Time for a new game."

Charlie grinned. He knew that the scrabble set was about to come out but for once he really didn't mind. It was good to be a family again.

**FIN.**

Please give me some reviews. I'm still new at this and I'd love to know what you think and where I can improve :-)

Thanks

Debbie


End file.
